The ancestor with nine tails
by Tokyocatian
Summary: In a world where humans have characteristics of animals enjoy an adventure of love pain and sadness.


15 years ago Ancestor Orphanage …

Typing ancestor every time will suck so ansest will do

"Listen stupid fox just because you are an orphan too does not mean we will be nice." A hamster Ancestor said rudely. "Stop!" He heard his girlfriend say. He relaxed and his bushy tail unwove and nine normal fox tails appeared.

2 months later Ancestor Orphanage…

"Where is nick!" The half human half bunny yelled franticly. A few days later it was found out that Nick had been kidnaped.

Present time Zootopia…

Nick drove for the people who kidnapped him. "Hey Nick." Winter a vixen ansest named Winter called.(Winter was kidnapped too)"Yes?" He asked trying to sound as polite as possible. "Why do you carry that carrot pen around?" He froze and Winter stared at him. "We only had one thing we could take with us. So you take a pen?" She said eyeing him. "Meet me on the roof tomorrow." He said arriving at his 'Dads' house.(A.K.A a criminal base of ops.) The next day Winter was at the roof as promised. "So?" Winter asked. Nick clicked a button on the pen. "I love you Nick." The pen said. "What kind of joke is that?" She laughed. "I dated a bunny ansest when I was fifteen." He said with a look of sorrow on his face. "Why is that important?" Winter deadpanned and Nick reached for his sword.(Which he had on his person 24-7.) "Whoa touchy." Winter yelled as he placed his sword on her throat. Winter had no doubts he would kill her without a second thought he had killed before. "Hey uhh Nick?" She said weakly and nick merely growled and walked away. "It would be dishonorable to kill with her on my mind." He said and Winter saw everyone but her get in the while she stood there stunned. The car drove away. Five minutes later an alarm was tripped. Nick found himself alone in an had killed four rhinos. He felt a sharp pain in the side of his head and fell causing the pen in his pocket to trigger. "I love you Nick." The pen spoke. "How did you get that?" A small voice asked. "I dated a bunny and snatched this from my drawer when I was kidnapped." He said standing up with blurry vision. He drew his sword and dropped it when his vision cleared. Winter shot at Judy and a Nick interrupted the bullet causing a deep wound to appear on his shoulder. "What are you doing!?" The vixen yelled and nick stood up strait recovering from getting shot. "I recognize those ears from a mile away." Nick smirked unwinding his tails. "Nick?" Winter said weakly knowing that without Nick the entire family would be killed. Judy just sat there trying to process what was going on until she saw the familiar sight of nine tails protecting her. "N-Nick?" She gasped. "I thought you were dead!" She yelled and Nick turned around and froze blushing. "You went through my drawer?" He yelled and Winter approached to see that the bunny-cop was wearing a ring. "Hold on what?" Winter said causing Nick to snap into the last face her brother ever saw. "I was young and planning to propose and then our "dad" kidnapped me." He said not taking his eyes off Winter. "You have been shot how are you still standing?" A rhino who saw the entire seen said. Nick snapped to snarl at his new opponent but he was unfazed due to Nick's blushing. "You're on my tail Judy." Nick said and Judy jumped off his tail. "If your story matches up with hers you are thirty right?" The rhino asked as he cuffed Nick. "Oh I'm flattered she talks about me." He said getting in the back of the car. "Judy you smell different than before you recognized me." He pointed out and Judy blushed. "Officer Savage is not going to be happy." The rhino said.(Rhinos are pale and have horns)"So who is this officer Savage you speak of?" He said knowing he hit a sweet spot. "A…friend." She spoke and nick catcalled. "You know I hate it when you do that." She said and the rhino stood there staring at the man who killed four of his brethren. Only to take the bullet that spelled death for a bunny. "He is her boyfriend." The rhino deadpanned. Nick looked blankly at his friend. Judy could feel the sadness coming off him in tidal waves. "Well that sucks!" He said feeling deeply hurt. They pulled into the driveway. Nick was placed in an interrogation room with a different bunny. "Your name is Savage right?" He asked and the bunny was surprised. "Yes and do you need medic-?" He went to say but was interrupted by Nick holding up a pen. "You ever wonder why she refuses to put that ring down?" He said slightly startling the officer. "No but she says it is important." He said before Nick handed him a pen. "Not in public." He said as he pointed to a button on the pen." And Judy walked in at that moment and swift went to take the pen but Nick expertly dodged her attempts. "I always was faster than you." Nick said and Judy started pouting. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "You see Mr. Savage I am the person who had that ring in a drawer before getting kidnapped." Jack looked at Judy and she nodded. "You were going to propose to my girlfriend!" He shouted. With a precise blow to the back of Jack's neck he was frozen in the position of a punch. "What did you do?!" He said trying to move. "I am taking my bunny back thank you. Besides you will be able to move in an hour." He said picking Judy up gently. The entire force sat there in awe that their god almighty had been defeated in one blow not to mention an untreated bullet wound in his shoulder. "Die demon!" Someone yelled only to end up stuck in the position of about to shoot him. Nick smirked. "Run." Judy commanded. "No!" jack savage yelled. They had been there for an hour. Nick began using his hands to create symbols in the air. His face went dark as he turned into a giant nine tailed fox like humanoid(Basically he turned into Naruto when you make him angry). "What?" They said staring at him. "Idiots." Judy said slapping her forehead. "So did you ever get adopted?" He asked after he had the entire ZPD on the floor in a deep sleep. Jack woke up. "What are you?" He asked looking at him like he was a demon. "I am a pirate arg." He said and Judy started laughing Nick joined her. "What's so funny?" He asked. "When we were kids he would use his magic and when people would say something like what you just said he simply stated that he was a pirate." Jack began to laugh. "Well we are not an public anymore so." He said as he pushed the button on the pen. "I love you Nick." The pen stated. Judy gave him an annoyed look. "Really Nick." She said glaring at Nick. The doors opened and Nick felt weak. "What just happened?" Jack said with a devious smile. "He can barely stand up in bright light." Judy said not knowing that she might have just killed her best friend.


End file.
